Fifty Shades of Photographs
by hopelessfifty
Summary: Christian is away on a business trip and he's very stressed out due to the finalization of a deal between investors, in light of his situation Anastasia wanted to lighten his mood by sending him some risky pictures of her in his office. This one-shot is set after Fifty Shades Freed but before Anastasia is pregnant with Blip number two! Teddy is about one and a half.
1. Chapter 1

Fifty Shades of Photographs

Summary:

_Christian is away on a business trip and he's very stressed out due to the finalization of a deal between investors, in light of his situation Anastasia wanted to lighten his mood by sending him some risky pictures of her in his office._

_This one-shot is set after Fifty Shades Freed but before Anastasia is pregnant with Blip number two! Teddy is about one and a half._

_I in do not own any of the characters or ideas from the Fifty Shades of Grey trilogy and all ownership goes to E.L. James this is just a one- shot based off the highly addictive novels._

_Viewer discretion is advised. Enjoy!_

* * *

"I shouldn't be more than a day baby, Ross and I just need to finalize a deal. These idiots claim they need to meet up in person before they commit to making a deal with GEH."

Christian has been working day and night these past few weeks trying to close a deal with some business investors who have proven to be very difficult. I wish he would just stay home with me and Teddy and get some much needed rest, I don't think he has received more than 10 hours of sleep this week and it didn't help that Teddy has been fussy these past couple nights. I could tell he needed some T.L.C. by the dark circles that have formed under his beautiful grey eyes and they way he was getting more and more irritable as the week progressed, my poor fifty.

"I wish you would stay home for a couple hours and sleep, Christian." My displeasure is evident in my voice, but I know this deal is a very important to him and the continuously growing Grey Enterprises Holdings; I reach up and cradle his face in my hands hoping to win him over and get him to stay with us. He pushes his face into my hand a bit harder closing his eyes.

He opens his eyes once again, "I will sleep on the plane, Mrs. Grey" Oh, Fifty! Stubborn as ever. I know I cannot push any farther without a fight, my inner goddess weeps with defeat, he hasn't touched me for a week and a half because of this deal and I am starting to get to wound up for my own good! Besides the time I was in the hospital just over a year ago because of—A shudder runs down my spine, Jack Hyde, this is the longest we have gone without sex.

"Alright, Mr. Grey but I expect you to keep your word and turn off that damned Blackberry of yours!"

"I always keep my word, Mrs. Grey." A playful gleam meets his eye as he smiles at me, what a change! Playful fifty is here, but unfortunately not here to stay.

Teddy gurgles in my arms and Christian leans down to kiss his pudgy cheeks making him smile and squeal, Teddy and Christian's relationship has grown so much over the past year and it melts my heart that they have gained such a wonderful relationship despite Christians initial worries of being a father. Standing back up straight, he presses a long kiss to my lips careful not to make Teddy into a Mom and Dad sandwich, "Have a good trip, I love you so much," I whispered as he pulled away—much to my displeasure.

"I will, though it won't be as fun without you there, Mrs. Grey." He winks, almost causing me to moan on spot. I don't think I will even be able to not be affected by my husband; he is defiantly a work of art that many girls lust after on a daily basis. Christian walks out the door with Taylor at his side; I wave them off as they pull out of the drive-way and heading to Sea-Tac.

I look down at my baby boy, the apple of his Mother and Father's eyes; sucking on his fist before releasing it to let out a small yawn, he must be tired seeing how he kept Christian and I up all night.

"Nap time, Teddy Bear." I adjust his position from my hip to cradle him into my neck as I make my way upstairs to the bedroom, I could use a nap too. Collecting the pillows from Christians side of the bed I swapped them, using mine to enclose Teddy from the edge of the bed, laying Teddy down I take off his pants leaving him adorned in his diaper and cashmere t-shirt to sleep in as I slipped off my pants and changed into one of Christians shirts before laying down beside him, my fingers brush through his copper-coloured hair—sweeping off his forehead and kissing him lightly but he was already fast asleep, my sweet boy. I reached over and grabbed by Blackberry, snapping a picture of Teddy and I— Teddy sucking his thumb, sleeping peacefully and me kissing his forehead. Quickly I typed a message to Christian with the picture of us attached before settling down and drifting off beside Teddy in a much needed rest.

I awoke instantly to Teddy's light whimpering to pull him into my chest, trying to get him to fall asleep again but my actions were unsuccessful because he was hungry—picking him up I walked down to the kitchen pulling out some kind of homemade baby food for him from the fridge, I smile as I look at the little container of sweet potato mush, remembering the time Christian tasted it the store-bought kind—before going on a rant about how no child of his deserves to eat shit like that, long story short we make homemade food for Teddy now, says it is better for him anyways.

We were lucky because Teddy had never been a picky eater; I assume it is a trait inherited from his father that we were very thankful for... Teddy ate all the contents of the container no problem, my blackberry buzzes in the middle of me burping my baby boy, luckily he finished before the phone stopped buzzing in my pocket, and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Ana, hey!" Kate's voice excited voice filled the speakers

"Hey Kate, How are you?"

"Really Good! Actually I was wondering if I could steal Teddy Bear from you for a couple hours."

"Yeah sure Kate, I am sure he really wants to see his Auntie!"

"Great because I am kind of already driving up to your house!" Kate laughs

"Jesus Christ, Kate. I am not decent right now! I just woke up from a nap with Teddy!" I sighed; Kate's unexpected visits were always a surprise, and most of the time I never knew until the last five seconds.

"Whatever, Steele I want to see my favorite nephew!" closing my phone I unlocked the door and went upstairs to get decent.

I walked downstairs after packing Teddy's bag for Kate, I smiled as I seen her sitting in the visiting room. She looked up and smiled standing and rushing over to scoop Teddy from my arms, kissing both is cheeks.

"Did you miss your favorite auntie?! Of course you did!" Oh! Not this again, Mia and Kate have this thing going on right now about who is the better auntie... I really hope this visit didn't stem from that damn bet.

"Be careful with my kid, Kavanagh! Unless you want to deal with my thermo-nuclear husband." I laugh handing her Teddy's bag.

"No, I am always careful with you Teddy Bear, yes I am." Kate coo's

"Now go before I change my mind!" I smile

After Kate is gone I slouch in the comfort of the couch checking if I have any messages from Christian, I see a closed message box by his name, so he did text me.

*Cute picture, Mrs. Grey. Though I was hoping for something a little more risk-ay ;) *

As soon as I read the message desire erupts in my belly, swirling around and making my inner goddess wake up after her no-sex-for-a-week sulk. Now feeling rather energized from my earlier nap with Teddy I feel like being smart with my fifty, hopefully he will take it in a good way...

*Oh, I will show you risk-ay Mr. Grey.*

I walk upstairs and begin to freshen up with a shower, I do my makeup mostly focusing on my eyes, I want them to pop if this is going to be pulled off, dark gray eye shadow and black eyeliner makes my eyes pop, and I finish it off with red lipstick, going for an over the top look. I slip into one of my many sexy corsets that are perfectly fitted thanks to my personal shopper, it is a black lace one with thigh high stockings and garter straps that attach to the thong that comes with the whole get-up, the top is fitted with a push up bra that makes my breasts stand out more that has a bow directly in the center. I pin up my wavy hair into a loose bun so I look professional and slip a looser fit business dress over top, finishing with a pair of tall black Louboutins. I wanted Christian's mouth to fall open when he sees me, I have been so wound up just needing Christian's hands all over my body but he has not budged no matter what I do trying to get his libido back it just seems to never work.

I go into his study and grab the camera that I got him on our honeymoon, since then it has defiantly been put to good use, capturing some of Teddy's cute moments and a couple of me and Christian with him; but now there was going to be a different type of pictures saved on here, I slip the camera into my purse, heading out to my Audi R8.

I pull up outside of Grey Enterprise Holdings, which looks just as intimidating as the first time I walked into this building for an interview with Christian, oh how far we have come... Everyone smiles at me as I walk in recognizing my face from whatever current publicity scam is going on about me, everyone knew who I was married to and as constantly trying to weasel their way into finding every detail of me and Christian's personal life, it was defiantly something I was still getting used to.

I arrive on the top floor of the building and am immediately greeted by Andrea, one of Christian's assistants,

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Grey. How may I help you?"

"Hello Andrea, Mr. Grey left something of importance in his office and instructed me to get it for him while he was away on business." I spoke confidently, hoping that she would believe me and not call Christian to blab about me being here or the surprise would be ruined.

"Of course Mrs. Grey, Here is a key to his office," She smiles brightly and hands me and key that is slung around her wrist, "I assume you remember where his office is?" I nod politely and she sits back down at her desk. Quickly I walk down the hall to his office and unlock it, pushing the doors open careful not to trip on the slight lip in the doorway that I had previously embarrassed myself in front of Christian in our first encounter. It looks so empty and dead without him in here, I push up one of the dimmer light switches and watch as the office comes to life. I close the door and lock it behind me—not wanting any unwanted visitors to see me, and I am sure Christian would be less than pleased about that too.

I quickly unzip my dress, revealing the lingerie underneath. Oh! I feel so naughty for doing this but it feels so good! My inner goddess has nothing but her feather boa and her harlot red lipstick on, she is ready to go. I fumble the camera in my hands trying to set up the mini portable tripod, setting this damn thing up is harder than taking the actual pictures! Finally I get it set up and ready to snap, the camera is counting down from ten— I undo my hair and sit on Christian's desk crossing my legs and biting my lip trying to obtain a very sexy look for the camera and for my husband. The camera snaps and resets, ready to take another in ten seconds, I move from his desk to his large office chair, sitting diagonally I drag up one of my legs and tousle my hair with my one hand, again biting my lip—I hope this drives you crazy Grey. The camera snaps again, taking two pictures that time before reloading. My next two pictures just consist of me standing, one leg on his desk showing up my black Louboutins, feigning innocence and then one full body of me standing with my eyes closed and legs crossed with my hands in my messy, tousled hair. These should do, I smile now briefly looking through the pictures, I grab a blank sheet of paper and stick it in one of the many empty file folders Christian has in his desk. I need Andrea to believe I actually went in there for a reason other than to take sexy photos for my husband, I quickly open is Mac Book that had been pushed to the side in when I was taking the pictures and slip in the SD card from the camera, picking out the pictures of me and logging into my email. Attaching the pictures I type a message to my husband,

_From: Anastasia Grey _

_To: Christian Grey _

_Date: March 23 2013 _

_Subject: Did you say risk-ay?_

* * *

_My beloved husband, _

_Is this risk-ay enough for you? Or should I go for something a bit more... let's say indecent?_

_Let me know your thoughts _

_Anastasia Grey. _

_X._

I pull my dress back on and pin my hair up again collecting my things and fixing up the office quickly to how it was before, grabbing the folder I make my way out of the office, locking it on my way out. Andrea smiles and stands again as she sees me approach,

"Did you find the file, Mr. Grey needed?

"Yes, Andrea I did. Thank you very much." I smile and walk back to the elevator.

I smirk to myself as I leave the building, if that doesn't get him hot and bothered I may as well go celibate. I get into my Audi R8 just as my Blackberry starts to vibrate and 'Your love is King' starts to play, well that didn't take long. I press the green button

"Hello,"

"Jesus Christ, Ana" Christian grunts into the phone

"Oh, is something a matter Mr. Grey?" I try to act innocent once again.

"Oh yes Mrs. Grey, I am currently in the car with Taylor on my way home and I seem to have an issue."

"What is the issue, Mr. Grey?" I smile, holding back a giggle as I hear him grunt again.

"Fuck, you are so sexy Anastasia; I am so hard right now..." He trails off taking sucking in a sharp breath; I assume he is still looking at my pictures.

"I hope you don't have our son with you, especially when you took these."

"Oh no, his Auntie Kate took him for a while, but I must ask you Mr. Grey... What are you going to do about it?"

"I am going to come home and fuck you into the middle of next week, baby."

"I think I would really like that Mr. Grey."

* * *

_**I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot, this is my first time writing on this site! Feel free to let me know what you thought (: **_

_**-Nicole x.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Driving back to the house all I could think about was Christian and how he said to me on the phone "I am going to fuck you into the middle of next week." I mindlessly step on the gas hoping to arrive before he does, I want to have some time to freshen up and maybe change my lingerie before he got home because to tell the truth I really liked the set I was wearing right now and I have a very good feeling that he is not going to be gentle with any item of clothing adorned on my body.

The roads were still light with traffic so I was pulling up to the gate of our house in no time at all, I reach out the window and tap the pass causing the large gates to swing open, I continue up the driveway, trying to make it out of the car and into the house quickly in Louboutins is proven more difficult than I have originally planned, kicking the shoes off I carry them the rest of the way up stairs, I don't have that much more time before Christian is home—after all he was just in Vancouver which was only little under an our flight and that was in a commercial airline, I am sure that his personal jet will be much faster.

I slip off the lingerie I am currently wearing and throw them in the wash basket before going to the closet and picking out a new one, I wanted to be wearing as little as possible when Christian got home, I don't think I have ever been this excited and impatient for sex! I choose a red lacy deep-plunge bra that shows a lot of cleavage with a matching garter belt and black lace stockings, just as I am touching up my eye makeup and lip stick I hear the front door open, quickening my pace I tousle my hair for more volume and race to Christian and I's bed laying with my one arm on my stomach and one above my head—laying loosely in my hair, my knees and together but my shins apart. I can hear him coming up the stairs and my inner goddess is shaking with pure excitement of what's to come. Breath Anastasia is what he would say at this exact moment but I am far from breathing normally, my breaths are shaky and uneven, I am so wound up at this point that even my delicious thoughts of what Christian's going to do to me is causing me to start to come apart.

The footsteps stop in the doorway "Why Mrs. Grey, What a pleasant surprise" Christian's deep voice echoed through the large room. I look over at him to find him drinking the image of me almost naked on his bed with a lustful gaze.

Christian strolls over to the side of the king-size bed, cupping my face in his rough hands forcing me to look up at him, "You know Mrs. Grey...Those pictures you sent were very, very naughty and quite frankly I loved them, but I couldn't help but notice they where exactly they were taken," I take my bottom him between my teeth only for it to be pulled from the grasp of my teeth by my husband, "Don't bite your lip Anastasia, as I was saying... Those pictures were taken in my office? What if someone could have seen you? Someone could have been lusting after my wife; you know how I feel about that... don't you Mrs. Grey?" I nod and look up at him once again through my lashes, batting them slightly.

"And to top all that off you sent them to me when I could have very well been in a meeting, are you trying to distract me from my work Mrs. Grey?" He asks, his thumb tracing my lips and jaw line lightly as he continued to seduce me with his silky smooth deep voice, I just nod unable to use my words in fear it will come out as a moan or a broken breath... Christian continues, "Well I think that there are a lot of misdemeanors here Mrs. Grey... Do you know what that means?" He lets go of my face and loosens his tie—it's my favorite one! Then continuing to unbutton his shirt slowly looking down at his hands as he undoes them, I am still astounded at how he can make anything sexy... even unbuttoning a god damned shirt!

"Yes sir." I reply batting my lashes at him again.

Christian groans and grabs my hand putting on his growing erection beneath his pants, "Feel that? That is what those pictures and seeing you like this does to me..." I bite my lip and rub him through his pants lightly before grasping him a bit harder—earning me a strangled moan. Before I can unzip his pants and get them off he has done it for me then pinning me to the bed and kissing down my neck, sucking slightly—careful not to leave a bruise... every since the hickey situation on our honeymoon, Christian has been careful when giving me love bites of any sort which I was very thankful for, with me now running Grey Publishing it would be very unprofessional of me to walk in with a neck covered in indicators of what my night had consisted of. With impeccable timing as usual my Blackberry buzzes with Kate's ringtone of her favorite Coldplay song 'Clocks' I groaned and reached for it as Christian continued his pleasurable attack on my wanton body.

"H...Hello?" I tried to sound as normal as possible." Christian traveled farther south, heading for my breasts,

"Hey Ana! I was just wondering when you wanted me to bring Teddy back." Kate's voice was happy and carefree obviously having enjoyed her time with Teddy Bear. Christian pulls out one of my breasts and fondles it carefully.

"Umm...uh..." I am breathless, Jesus Christ!

"Are you okay Ana?" Kate's voice soon turned into worry, oh not the Katherine K. inquisition!

"Ye...yeah, perfect...um...could you keep Teddy for the night? I am sure you have some sleepover stuff at you and Elliot's...erm...house...ah!" Christian bites lightly on my erect nipple causing me to cry out but immediately slap my hand over my mouth, Fifty! I glare at him but he only smirks with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"What is going on Steele?! And yes I will take him for the night."

"Kate! I _have _to go this is not the best time for a ch...Ah...Chat!" Christian's fingers dance over my clit, pinching it slightly making my body convulse and my inner goddess to swoon.

"Oh..._oh! _So sorry, you two continue and me and Teddy will... um... play checkers or something." Kate stutters, checkers? He is only one and a half... Is this what Kate is like when she is nervous or embarrassed, I don't really care at this point— I hang up not caring to say goodbye, she shouldn't care.

"Turn over now!" Christian commands, I flip onto my stomach and Christian's palms my ass, "You have such a nice bum, Anastasia" He groans before planting a sharp smack to one of my cheeks.

"Fuck! More" I gasp as Christian's hand lands again in a harder slap then the last.

"Do you like this baby? When I spank you?"

"Oh yes, sir" I cry out as one last smack is left before I can feel his lips behind my ear, kissing it.

"Well bad girls don't get what they want do they?" With his index and middle finger he rubs me through my panties, pushing his fingers into me—fabric and all.

"Oh please!" I groan, wanting more... I need him inside me, I need him to kiss me and touch every inch of my body. I have been waiting too long for this and my inner goddess is in nothing but stilettos, panting in ready position.

"I love your stockings, Mrs. Grey... Too bad they must go along with everything else you are wearing."

The lingerie that was once adorned on my body has disintegrated in sheds by the hands of my husband, the front clasp of my bra pulled open and everything thrown on the floor, Christian is now naked too and I get to have him... he is all mine, I don't know what is sexier the fact that he is standing in front of me gloriously naked or the fact that this beautiful man in front of me about to take me, is the father to my child...

"You are so ready Mrs. Grey, I can see how wet you are from here." In a millisecond his head is between my legs and I am panting again


	3. Chapter 3

Christian rises from his previous position between my legs, his hair disheveled from my hands grabbing at it and his lips plump and covered with my arousal, I am panting after a shattering orgasm but I am nowhere near being done and my the looks of him neither is he, smirks at me, pushing himself up he kisses me—I can taste my own arousal on my lips but it doesn't taste near as good as his does... I can feel his hard erection pressing to my sex.

"Oh Christian please!" I moan lifting my hips trying to hint that I need him inside me.

"Do you want me inside you Mrs. Grey?"

"Yes, God yes!"

Without further warning Christian pushes into me fast and hard making me throw my head back in pure euphoria, my arms are slung around his neck as he continues to thrust into me. It feels so good; I can tell my orgasm is coming soon...

"Oh yes! Ah!" I moan as he delivers a harder thrust than expected, his one hand goes south and starts to rub my throbbing clit, my head is spinning—this is so intense but I won't stop it... It feels so good! Christian's heavy hot breaths can be felt on my neck making our sweaty, hot encounter even hotter.

"Oh Ana..." He moans biting at my neck again, I can't even formulate words to speak the only thing I can manage to get out is heavy broken breaths and the occasional moan...

"Come on Ana, Come with me..." My husband's hot breathless request almost sends me over the edge; Christian rubs harder causing my clit the throb harder with every increasing heart beat, Fuck! I am writhing.

"Fuck! Christian I am going to come! Ah yes!" I am beyond screaming right now, I can only home Taylor or Ms. Jones aren't in the house at the moment.

"Jesus fucking hell, Ana!" We come in complete sync; my inner goddess is sprawled on the sofa trying to calm her post-orgasm breathing.

I plant a lazy kiss to Christian's lips as he pulls out from me, much to my disapproval which I made clear by a moan when he pulled out... I never want this to stop; I don't think sex with Christian will ever get boring.

I push Christian off of me and slide down south looking up at him through my lashes, taking his semi-hard cock into my mouth and suck it, tasting a mix of both of our arousal, He groans as he looks down at me taking him into my mouth.

"I see you are still very...much sex mad, Mrs. Grey" He groans watching me as I gag lightly when I take him deeper into my mouth.

I pull him out of my mouth and look up at him batting my eyelashes, "Oh yes Mr. Grey, I never know when you will go celibate for more than two weeks so I must get my fix while I can." I wink at him before licking from the base of him to his tip, just as I am about to take him back into my mouth Christian pulls me up so I am straddling him.

"Well I don't think you will have to worry about that anytime soon, Mrs. Grey" He smiles and kisses me before rubbing himself on me making me groan, he is always such a tease!

"How about we go have a nice hot bath Mrs. Grey... seeing how we have tonight to ourselves."

"That sounds lovely."

"I will go run it." Christian stands and walks to the bathroom, his bum is something that could be admired by all but I am way to greedy and possessive of this man, I love our new bathtub here—compared to the one in Escala it is huge! I smell the lavender oil from the bathroom; I walk into the bathroom to see Christian already in the bathtub waiting for me to join... Tying up my hair I walk over and step in the hot water—it already works at soothing my post-sex soreness. My inner goddess is sipping on a dry martini on the couch, utterly spent.

"I think I am going to have to keep those pictures, Mrs. Grey." Christian whispers as he starts to wash my body with some silky body wash.

"I would be disappointed if you didn't, Mr. Grey" I sighed and closed my eyes relaxing into my husband as he continued to wash and massage me.


End file.
